You're Turn
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Jayden and Lauren have a forbidden secret. Lauren wants her turn. She tries to seduce Jayden...and it works! Jayden/Lauren. Mature themes.


Your Turn

By Annabelle Naughty Princess Rose

Summary: Jayden and Lauren have a forbidden secret. Lauren wants her turn. She tries to seduce Jayden...and it works! Jayden/Lauren. Incest Mature Themes.

Author notes: Just an idea that I had in my head for a while. I hope everyone enjoys it and leaves me great reviews. Please be warned: This story involves strong sexual themes and incest. If you are uncomfortable with this nature, don't read!

* * *

Lauren sighed softly as she watched her younger brother Jayden in the dojo working on his samurai skills. It was her him and Mentor in the Shiba house. the rest of the fellows ranger were nowhere to be find. She watched Jayden as he shifted from one side to the other watching as his muscles reflexed gripping the wooden stick. She was so memorized she didn't notice Mentor standing beside her.

''He's good, isn't here?'' Mentor asked snapping the blonde out of her thoughts.

''He's Really good. He learned from the best,'' She turned to face him.

''You want to practice with him?''

Lauren slowly shook her head. ''I'm not really in the mood for training Mentor, and Jayden's been going at for a hour.''

''A hour?'' Mentor asked surprised. ''I better go and tell him he need to rest or he would over stressed himself like last time.''

Lauren nodded her head. She watched as Mentor walked up to to the younger ranger. Stopping Jayden movements by taking the wooden stick away from his hands. ''That's enough for today. Go shower and rest for the day.'' Jayden nodded his head walking past Mentor giving Lauren a friendly wink that for some reason made her felt butterflies in her stomach before going to his bedroom and closing the door.

Lauren had a hidden forbidden secret, She was having a secret affair with her younger Brother Jayden.

It started four years ago. Lauren was nineteen, Jayden was then sixteen. They were home alone. Lauren remembered their first encounter. Their mom had to make an important errand; which left Lauren alone with her younger brother. At that time, Mentor had sent him there to take a break from his samurai training. She remembered that night just as it was yesterday. She had recently broke it off with her boyfriend at the time when she find out he was cheating. She was horny...Very horny, and with no one to take care of her need, she had to fly solo. So that night after from what she thought Jayden had went to bed, she went into her room grab her vibrator and got into action. Halfway into her teasing she opened her eyes gasping in shook to see Jayden standing over her shocked. His eyes roaming all over her body and His obviously bulge tenting from his words faded when Jayden shocking leaned in a kissed her passionately on the lips. He took over her need, having Lauren screaming to the top of her lungs, it was perfect. They were perfect.

So every time this day. Like today they would secretly get together take care of each other's needs. It sadden Lauren that it was put on hold for all this time. Now seeing that Mentor will be gone for a few hours and hoping that the other rangers can find them something to keep them occupied now would be the perfect time to seduce her brother.

(Later that day...)

''Hello Jayden,'' Lauren replied as she made a way to him sitting alongside him on the couch.

''Lauren,'' Jayden replies smiling. Placing down what he was reading giving his sister his undivided attention. ''How are you?''

''I'm okay. I slept like a baby. Where's Mentor going? I saw you two talking outside.''

''To Cody's, I'm sure Mom had told you the story about the Bullzord.''

''Yes,she did.'' Lauren replied. ''One hell of a story. And the others?''

''Around,'' was his response. He turned to looked at Lauren and she had a confused look on her face.

''They went to the store with Mia,'' He stated specifically.

''I see,'' Lauren replied looking down at her hands. She suddenly felt nervous about bringing the situation up. That ache between her legs wasn't letting up. She would be lying if she said she didn't want it.

''Jayden,'' she began. ''There's something that I need to talk to you about.''

Jayden said nothing. only continue to stare at her.

''I know it has been a little awkward since I arrived. With the big change of the team and...''

''Yes?''

Lauren rather not say the next sentence. She decided to instead used body language. She reached over and took his hand in hers. It took Jayden only a moment to see perfectly clear what Lauren was talking about.

''Lauren...''

''Just say yes.''

''I can't-''

''Yes you can,'' She replied cutting him off. ''You done it one before.''

''It was four years ago. We were young. What I done was a grave mistake. I didn't know what I was doing. We didn't know what we were doing.''

Lauren couldn't believe what she was hearing. Had Jayden got so bold that he felt insanely guilty about what they had done? She began to believe that Jayden was taken aback and wasn't in his right mind. Or maybe she was sick in the head...if that was true, Right now at this moment, she really didn't give a fuck.

''There's nothing wrong. You didn't do anything wrong. I presume this. I'm the blame.''

''You asking me to do this again, why?''

''It's my turn, Jayden. The last time we were together, I pleasure you so well, you couldn't stop thinking about it. Now that I'm here I want mine. I'm not asking you and I won't beg.''

''I can't do that,'' Jayden repeated. ''We're brother and sister.''

Lauren huffed as she heard Jayden's sentence standing up on her feet.

''What's the reason Jayden? Why won't you have sex with me?'' Just as he was about to speak she halted him. ''Don't say it's wrong. there's more to it.''

''N-No-''

''Yes there is. You're sleeping with someone else?! it's Mia, isn't it?''

Jayden was getting pissed off of this conversation standing up on his feet ''I'm not discussing this,'' He replied as he tried to walk out of the Shiba living room, but Lauren was faster. Trapping him in his tracks.

''It is, you're sleeping with her. Fucking her brains out every night while the others are sleeping.''

''Lauren stop it!'' Jayden demand.

''Forget it!'' She replied cutting him off. There's no need for you to admit anything! I know! I hear you! I can see why you won't touch me! Forget that I ever said anything!''She turned to walk away when she felt a hand on his wrist. Lauren turned to look into Jayden eyes who were now full with pain and sadness. Lauren took that moment knowing she had found that weak spot she was looking for to caress his cheek leaning in crush her lips against his. Jayden didn't pull away, even though he knew he was wrong. He just sucked it up letting his sister have him. letting her tongue slip into his mouth. She shifted their setting pushing Jayden backwards onto the couch crawling on top of him straddling her younger brother. Jayden didn't want to admit it he was stating to become aroused by Lauren's friction each time she grind her pelvis against him. She repeated her method once more a little harder and Jayden thoughts about Mia went out the window. Lauren gasped as she felt Jayden hand wrapped around he waist pulling her close to him in an embrace.

''So it's true,'' Lauren Began breathfully. ''You wanted me as much as I want you. They was no need to deny it.'' She leaned in and pressed her lips against his once more. wrapping her arms tightly around the young teen. But terror came quickly as their heard the front door opening and the voices of their fellow immediately they broke apart straightening their clothes. Luckily Mia, Kevin, Mike and Emily didn't suspected a thing.

''Hey guys, we're back,'' Mia replies as she and Emily walked into the kitchen with their bags.

''Hello everyone,'' Lauren replied flatly trying to avoid her arousness.

''You guys came back quick,'' Jayden replied letting out a breath.

Mike quirked an eyebrow at the two and replied, ''Dude it's Mia. When she shops we all have to rush the process. Speaking of Mia's cooking...''

''You want to go to the movies with us?'' Emily asked as she and Mia walked out of the kitchen cutting Mike off.

''The Movies?'' Jayden asked.

''Yeah,we're going to see a Horror film,'' Mike replied.

''Action,'' Kevin corrected.

''A love story,'' Mia replied. ''That way everyone doesn't have to worry about any brutal fighting or the splitting of body parts-''

''I like gore There's nothing wrong with a little blood. Take the edge off things,'' Laura said flatly cutting Mia off.

''Ha! See? Finally someone that agrees with me!''

''Actually, I'm not in the mood of going to the movies...''She paused for a moment to glance over at Jayden.

Jayden felt a little tug in chest and swallow a lump in his throat from the early conversation along with the runchy make-out session they were having.

''Um...Lauren, could you excuse us for a moment?''

''As you wish. I'll be in my room,'' She replied as she stood and walked out of the room.

''Did I said something wrong?'' Mia asked worried.

Jayden shook his head.''No, you didn't Mia. It's Just, she's in one of those moods.''

''A big sibling thing?'' Kevin asked smiling.

''Yeah, it's just a faze. and me, the role of younger brother...''He sighed ''Sorry guys. Maybe next time.''

''What are you guys going to do?'' Emily asked.

''Hm...I figure I can watch a movie with her. Hopefully if she's up to it.''

''We understand, Bro.''Mike replied nodding his head. ''Let go!''

''Tell Mentor we should be back by nine,'' Mia replied. ''Kissing him on the cheek.''

''Enjoy yourself',''He replied as he watch them leave. He turned towards the hallway letting a a heavily sigh which seem he had been holding in forever.''Now I can deal with her.''

''Lauren, Okay everyone's gone. I'm all yours!'' Jayden called out making his way to Lauren's bedroom waiting a few seconds before knocking on the door.''Lauren?'' Jayden peered his head inside the bedroom door only to be surprised that she wasn't there. ''Hm, That's odd. Where could she be?'' She couldn't be that upset that she would just leave without saying a word. Feeling the dull ache of hurt in his chest, He sadly made his way out of Lauren's bedroom. But that hurt quickly turned to surprise as he opened his bedroom his eyes wide at the sight before him.

Lauren was laying on her stomach. Her legs in the air. Her long blond hair hung loosely down her back. She was fully naked. her smooth bare skin shined in the shades of the sun. She smiled seductively at Jayden's shocked expression. Looking down at the sudden buldge in his jeans. She chuckled softly. She had him right where she wanted him.

''I see you are happy to see me,'' She grinned.

It took a few seconds for Jayden to snap out of his trance to answer. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he replied. ''I-I thought you left. You weren't in your room...''

''No...''Lauren shook her head slowly. ''I stripped down and lay down on your bed waiting for you to come in...waiting for my turn.'' She turned on her side giving Jayden a perfect view of her breast and her shaved maidenhood. Seeing Lauren's beautiful and supple body was enough to make Jayden's legs go weak. You're bed's so comfortable.''

''Lauren...I...We-''

Tired of listening to Jayden protest trying to fight the urge, Lauren thought a little teasing would do the trick. Now turning on her back, she took her hand and began to slow trailed her hand down stopping at one at her petite breast caressing it softly While her other hand went down to her most private area using her fingers to open her folds her thumb rubbing her clit. Running her tongue across her lips, she look over at Jayden, who's look of shock had a look of pure lust his hand trailing down to massaging the front of his jeans imitating Lauren's movements.

''Ohhh! Feels so good,'' She whispered ''Please... I need you. I want you inside me. ''

Listening to Lauren's words begging him to touch her. He completely forgotten about the whole debation. He couldn't control himself as he made his way to the young teen. Not even stopping to the bed. Lauren was surprised when Jayden suddenly climbed onto the bed pinning Lauren under him. Her breath was nearly lost as she saw her brother above her glazing into her wanting eyes. It made her even more wetter.

''Just this one time...and we won't do it again... and with that,'' She grabbed the side of Jayden plaid red shirt pulling him down kissing him passionately on the lips.

Jayden was in heaven. It was like a volcano that burst. He know this was wrong. This was his big sister. He couldn't even began to imagine what would happen if everyone found out. their mother would fall in her deathbed. Mentor and the others including Mia...

''No, Don't think,Think of this. Only this.'' Lauren replies snapping him out of his thoughts. She can sense that he was thinking of something. Probably about Mia. No, this was her moment. She was not letting Mia or anyone mess her up.

Jayden didn't waste any time. Just as soon as their lips met once more, he tried to prob her mouth with his tongue. There was no struggle to his lover that opened her mouth willingly giving him access. Her hands were now desperately trying to open his red plaid shirt. she suceed by ripping it open hearing the sound of the distant drops of buttons.

''Damn,'' Jayden cursed as he broke the kiss staring into her eyes. ''Eager are we?''

''What do you expect? I have been waiting for four fucking years to do this and the longer you keep stalling, the longer I feel like I will explode.''

Jayden smirked taking a moment to take off his shirt before resuming his movements. His lips were now on her collarbone of her neck gently sucking and nipping at her pulse there, to her breasts. Her nipples looks delicious and Jayden wasn't hesitant taking them between his teeth sucking and running his tongue back and forth on the long nubs.

''Yes,'' Jayden, She whispered. ''I love that. That was one of the favorite thing Lauren liked when Jayden licked and sucked on her nipples. She remembers their first time. How beautiful he look when he took her nipple between his teeth at the same time his blazing blue eyes stayed focused on her.

Jayden Mouth was now below her belly button. Spreading her legs apart he took his finger probing her folds open before taking her erected clit between his lips. Almost immediately Lauren's pleasure when into full speed feeling their shared element fire feel her body. She grind onto Jayden's fingers when he entered her probing and teasing hitting her G-spot. Her moans were aroused Jayden so his erection his jeans became painful. Adding to her pleasure when he pulled out his finger he sticked his long tongue in to her wanting entrance tasting her excess juices before standing up on his feet.

''Sorry Lauren,'' He replies as he undid the button and zipper on his jeans. ''This thing's fucking killing me,'' Lauren laughed lightly at his sentence. It faded when Jayden took off his pants showing a bulge that look all too obvious through his underwear.

''Oh my, I wonder what that is...''

At her sentence, Jayden made way to her climbing on the bed onto his back his erection now sticking up through the cotton material.

''Why don't you found out?'' He replied huskily. He watched as Lauren sat up her hands edging closer to the waistband of Jayden's boxers. Jayden hissed as His erection was free. The moment Lauren pulled them down almost hitting her in the face that didn't stop her when she took a firm hold of his member taking him into her mouth.

''Oh Fuck!'' Jayden breathed when he felt his sister's mouth on him. Lauren was a pro to this it obvious because she is his older sister with a dirty mind. She bobbed her head up and down his shaft her left hand stroke him while her right gently massage and caress his balls. Jayden loudly moaned above her showing his apreciation by gently caressing her head. each time Jayden moan Lauren became aroused even more.

''Mm,'' Lauren moaned as she let Jayden slip out of her mouth. ''Do you like that?''

''I love it,'' Jayden groaned.

She smiled deep-thoating him for a moment before gasping for air. ''Fuck Baby, you're huge. I can't wait until You're inside me.''

We don't have to wait any further, Get your sexy ass up here, he huskily replied. Lauren didn't waste any time she stood up on her knees taking Jayden member in hand running the head of his cock between her folds.

''Baby, you're so hard...'' She replied as she eased him inside her. They moaned unison as they became one. It felt so good like taste forbidden fruit...you couldn't get enough.''Oh god, babe,'' Jayden moaned as Lauren began to move gently raising her hips up and down. Her eyes locked his glaze as she moved a little quicker trying to tease the young teen instead of fully pleasuring him. Jayden grabbed her lips wanting her to go a little faster and harder. the fire inside him kept growing and growing and he couldn't take it anymore. in A swift move he turned Lauren on her back surprised by the sudden action he lifted one of her legs in the air and settled between her legs easing his manhood into her wet entrance.

''Oh Jayden,'' she moaned as he began to move but he wasn't slow and he damn sure he wasn't gentle. Lauren screamed at the top of her lungs as he pounded her into the mattress letting all of the tension and stress release from their bodies in a matter of moment they came undone screaming each others name as their orgasms washed over them. Jayden let out a relieve sign and passed out on top of her with a sign.

''Oh God,'' She breathed. That was amazing.

''Yeah, I will be lying if I said we were not going to do this anymore,'' Jayden replied reaching up kissing the top of her forehead.

I know baby. I know. I'm looking forward to definitely do this again.

End.


End file.
